Objection! You Owe Me a Lapdance
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: If you win you get your revenge, but what do I get if I win...? slight Franziska x Phoenix. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom.**

**

* * *

**

-Objection! You Owe Me a Lapdance-

Someone is always getting murdered, it seems. Phoenix Wright is on the case again and he has to face Franziska von Karma in court.

"Today, I shall thoroughly defeat you and have my revenge!"

"Hey, wait a minute," Phoenix said, looking thoughtful. "If you win you get your revenge and all... but what do I get if I win? I mean, I've already had the satifaction of beating you."

"That should be enough!" Franziska replied angrily.

"Yeah, but I've already had it twice already and it's getting old..."

Franziska snapped her whip impatiently. "What would you like then, if you manage to win?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Phoenix wasn't expecting this and, as he often did in court, just said the first thing that came to mind. "A lapdance!"

Franziska looked horrified at the thought, but she quickly pulled herself together. "Very well, then."

Wait, she was actually agreeing to it...? How completely arrogant of her! She actually thought she was going to win.

Phoenix won the trial of course.

The next day he showed up at the Prosecutor's Office...

"Did you come here just to gloat over your victory?" Franziska asked him, angrily cracking her whip. "Get out!"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted, pointing his finger at her. "You owe me a lapdance!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Phoenix Wright belongs to Capcom. **

**The idea for this second chapter just came to me, so... **

* * *

Franziska, hoping no one had overheard that embarassing outburst, seized Phoenix by the wrist and dragged him around the corner to a deserted hallway.

"I didn't think you were serious about that," she hissed.

"Well, you thought wrong!" Phoenix replied as he attempted to free his captive wrist from her vise-like grip.

Franziska had no intention of letting him go free, though, not just yet anyway.

"Come on," she snapped, dragging him after her once again.

Phoenix thought that this part of the building looked slightly familiar to him... and once they reached Edgeworth's office, he realized why it looked familiar. He was a little surprised when Franziska stopped and knocked politely on the door instead of just barging in, as was her usual style of getting things done.

"Come in," Edgeworth called from inside.

At this point Franziska let go of Phoenix, but she threw him a sharp look over her shoulder as she opened the door and he figured he'd better just go in with her... rather than face her wrath if he didn't.

Edgeworth was suprised to see the two of them together, and immediately became suspicious.

"What happened?" he asked.

Franziska hesitated, so Phoenix took the oppurtunity to explain.

"Well, we made a friendly bet over the out come of yesterday's trial and I happened to win, so... Edgworth, just tell her to do what she's supposed to do!"

Before Edgeworth could respond, or even think of how to respond to this, Franziska shouted angrily, "Tell this fool that I am not giving him a lapdance!"

"You should have thought of that before you agreed to it!" Phoenix snapped irritably.

"I didn't think you were serious about it!" Franziska snapped back.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Edgeworth said. They both turned to face him. "You bet on the outcome of yesterday's trial." An affirmative nod from Phoenix. "Wright won the trial. His prize was to be a lapdance, and you agreed to this, Franziska...?"

"I didn't think he was serious," she protested weakly.

"But you did agree to it."

"I... yes. I did," Franziska replied hesitantly.

"And Wright," Edgeworth continued with a skeptical look on his face, "you actually _want_ this lapdance? From her?"

"Yes." Somehow Phoenix managed to say this with a straight face.

"Get out of my office," Edgeworth said coldly.

"W-what?"

"Both of you! Out!"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Phoenix Wright isn't mine.**

**To Review Man: Yes. That is exactly what I do. If you don't like it, why do you keep reading my fics?**

* * *

- outside the Prosecutor's Office building -

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Franziska shouted in frustration.

"Just give me the damn lapdance and I'll leave you alone!" Phoenix shouted back.

"Fine!"

"Wait... you mean you'll do it?"

"I just said I would, did I not?"

_CRACK!_ Phoenix flinched as the whip slashed across his face. He should have been expecting that...

- at Phoenix's office -

Phoenix was sitting in his desk chair. Franziska hovered nervously in the doorway.

"Come on," Phoenix said impatiently. "You can't give me a lapdance from all the way over there."

Franziska slowly walked over to where he was sitting. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she lowered herself into his lap. She was blushing heavily and when she looked up and found herself looking straight into Phoenix's eyes, she blushed even more.

"I... don't really know what I'm supposed to do," she admitted nervously.

Phoenix could see how nervous and embarassed she was and somehow he couldn't help feeling a little sorry for her, even thought the purpose of this little trick of his was to humiliate her...

"Don't worry about it," Phoenix said, wrapping her in an awkward hug.

"Next time, just ask her on a date like a normal person!"

"AGH! Maya, you were here?!"

-end-


End file.
